My Hero
by XFurubaX
Summary: Clare's raising her daughter in the country part of Illinois, left behind after a tragedy causting her her own husband. She is happy to reunite with Adam after many years...unaware that he is hiding a heart-breaking secret of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**XFurubaX: I am so sorry for my disappearance. I've recently re-started school and have been having to keep up with some AP classes…and writers block of course. I'll try to update as soon as I get any free time! Oh, and I do not own the song "People are Strange" by The Doors. XoXo**

Clare was left alone a mere two years ago. It was a lonely two years at that. 33 years old, sleeping in a bed for two alone. Making coffee for just herself, working to pay for herself, and watching sit-coms with no one to laugh with…

Clare married Eli. They were married October 11, the date of which they were assigned to do an English essay together. The wedding was beautiful, Clare in her beautiful, white flowing gown, her short hair pulled up in a bun, eyes painted with natural looking mascara and a natural blush on her cheeks. Eli cleaned up in his suit, wearing the tie his own father wore at his wedding…When Clare was 27 and Eli was 28, they had a beautiful girl named Sophie.

But there was a problem. One day when Sophie was only a year old, she suddenly couldn't breathe, they realized a small incision in her brain was needed but that's when they realized the awful news, her daughter had dementia.

Only a third of her brain worked, meaning her body hadn't learned to breathe involuntarily yet at the time.

Eli supported Sophie, while Clare, an IQ of an unbelievable number couldn't take it in as easily…However, once Sophie turned three, there was nothing but love in the house.

Until that day, November 19, 1:34 A.M. Eli had a late job as a writer's editor, he had just finished working on a manuscript when he was driving home in a late night's traffic on the turnpike. A car slammed into his side, skidding him into the divider…Eli was killed immediately. Sophie was just about to turn four.

-X-

"Mom-ma!" Sophie pulled herself up onto Clare's bed, "Mom-ma!" she always had a short pause in her words, Clare opened her eyes, blinking twice,

"Geeet, up!" Sophie stretched out.

"Good morning sweet heart."

She pulled on her nightgown, "Come play! Come a-play!" Clare picked her up,

"Lets go have some breakfast."

"Yee-ah!" Sophie was six years old, dirty blond hair, eyes of ember, and a face that was too innocent and soft to shy away from. Clare still had to help feed Sophie, she didn't mind…it made her feel a little younger, like she had just been born yesterday. Sophie would be starting first grade in the fall, she'd be in the special ed class once again however.

Clare never minded spending the extra time helping her with her school work. She loved her daughter, adding the extra love she once had for Eli. She lived in Illinois now. A small, quiet place where she went to college.

"Ok Sophie," she exclaimed cheerfully, "One…more…bite." she zooped it into her mouth playfully, letting her take her time to swallow. "Good job honey!"

Sophie giggled clapping her hands. Clare checked the time, it was already 10:30 in the morning. Clare usually spent her nights either lulling Sophie to sleep or reading to herself. She went to the gym every now and then but she hasn't been having a lot of time on her hands recently. She lifted Sophie out of her chair,

"Here honey," she put her down, "You want to go to the play ground?"

"Yeah!" she called out excited,

"Ok! Lets go get dressed." she helped an excited Sophie up the stairs.

She always went for walks in the morning with her daughter, but she felt Sophie deserved a treat for trying so hard in kindergarten the year before, math she especially struggled with. Clare always worried about the future, especially with her mental disability, what would kids say to her in middle and high school? How easily would she be manipulated? How far would kids go? She shook of the thought of the things kids did in Degrassi. She prayed Sophie wouldn't end up going there.

She lived in a town where everyone went to the same school. All 12 years. Sophie's current school was both an elementary and middle school K through 8. The kids there were never about causing trouble thank god. Some of the 7th and 8th graders even volunteered their time to helping kids like her. They were all very patient, which seemed to ease Clare's worries.

Then of course there were the teachers that couldn't tolerate the disabled kids. And the neighbors who wouldn't stand Sophie's yelling at times when she acted out. Over the past few years, Clare had a primary problem with her neighbor directly next door Stephen Hawkin.

It wasn't _him_ primarily, it was his dog, Sandy. An old, about to die any minute Golden Retriever that was vicious. It would growl at Clare any time she'd walk past their house. Lucky her it was always tied to it's dog house but when it wasn't, it'd run towards Clare, snarling and showing her it's teeth. Clare went through great trouble to make sure that dog didn't get anywhere near Sophie…who adored the dog no matter how mean.

"Want to go on the swing?" She made it to the park, happy to feel the cool air,

"Mm-hm!" She happily pushed Sophie to help her get started as her legs couldn't reach the ground. Sophie wouldn't be tall. Clare was barley 5'2" and Eli wasn't exactly tall for a man either.

"I want-ta' swing ba' ma' self mom-my!" she yelled giddily,

"You sure?" Clare called, she hated leaving Sophie alone.

"Yee-ah!" Clare pursed her lips and sat over at a bench not too far. She watched as Sophie swung her legs back and forth to keep in rhythm. The sky was gray and the leaves were starting to change color, she had never felt this peaceful and content in a while. She leaned back and closed her eyes, keeping an ear for Sophie.

"Well hello!" she heard a young, cheerful voice call. It was Sophie's babysitter, 17, slim and energetic Allyson.

"Hello Allyson!" She sat down next to Clare hugging her,

"Oh it's been so long! How have you been?" She usually only baby say Sophie while she was at work and couldn't pick her up from school. She hadn't seen her in a month since summer began,

"I've been doing well and you?"

"Never better!" she was a cheerleader at the high school, she'd be going into her senior year when school began. She was also responsible and hard-working. An A-B student with plenty of volunteer and service credits, Clare found her more trustworthy than the straight A valedictorian girl she interviewed. It was mostly her spirit that cheered Clare up.

"Oh my gosh! How's Sophie been?"

Clare sat up, "Sophie's been great. She's on the swings over there." she pointed, Allyson waved,

"Hi Sophie!"

Sophie turned her head, "H-i aunt-tie Al…ly!"

"Oh…she's gotten so big." she gushed.

"I know…" Clare lamented, just yesterday she was carrying her home from the hospital, laying in her bed with her for the first time, whispering her name into her ear.

"Before you know it she'll be graduating college." Allyson added, not really helping Clare, who forced a smile,

"My mother cried the day I graduated _elementary _school. You should've seen her when I got my master's degree."

Allyson giggled, "My mom's a wreck, she can't get over that I'm gonna graduate in only 8 months."

Clare smiled, looking back at Sophie, still swinging.

"Is…everything alright Clare?"

"Oh yes! Yes of course."

She bit her bottom lip, "You don't seem like it…what's wrong?"

Clare moved her bangs from in front of her bangs, "Nothing really honey but…it's been a while…"

Allyson raised a brow, "A while since what?"

"Since I've…done something."

Allyson was confused until she got a spark of realization, "Oh! You mean a while since you've…like, gone out at night or…dated-"

"No no! No dating…not ever again." she hated the word 'date'. She loathed it with a deep intensity. It was a lonely two years so far, but she had to stay strong. No man would take her pride she thought. A mother and her daughter were a great family she thought…albeit the pictures of her and Eli were still laying all over in Clare's drawer.

"Clare…you can't give up just yet…won't Eli want you to be happy?"

"Eli's go-"

"Gone…but still here."

Clare didn't say anything, she stared at the pebbled ground below her, Allyson leaned in,

"Clare…are you…happy?" Clare stood up,

"Honey…I'm going to go get some water." she began to walk over to the water fountain at the end of the park but Allyson walked after her,

"Wait! Ms. Goldsworthy!" she said, rarely calling her that, "I could use a summer job… and I'd love to watch Sophie while you go socialize-"

"Oh sweetheart, no-"

"No! I'd be more than glad to! You've really helped me with getting some hours I mean…it's the least I can do. The least!"

Clare thought for a minute, putting her finger over her mouth. There was an excellent piano bar about fifteen minutes away from where she lived. Clare loved the piano although she didn't play. But she definitely loved hearing it. She wanted to see the jazz band especially in action…

"Please Ms. Goldsworthy…I'm practically begging you to keep me busy!" Clare looked at her smile, she couldn't say no to it at this point, suddenly Sophie showed up,

"Al-l-l-y!" She hugged her at her legs, she patted her back, kneeling down to hug her properly,

"Hello Sophie!" she squeezed her, "Hello sweetheart!"

"I graduated kindergarten!"

She gasped in delight, "Really? That's great!"

Clare smiled,

"I learned ma' A-B-C's…an..d…ma' ca-lors and,"

Clare looked at the bright smile on Allyson's face, it was like she looked at Sophie as her own little sister…then she remembered the story she watched Allyson share at her poetry club. When she was only 8, her mother led a still-birth with her younger sister, leaving her devastated. She remembered Allyson crying in a classroom after her poem.

She began to understand why she enjoyed children's company so much. And so well. Clare put her hand on her shoulder,

"How would you like a job tonight?"

-X-

It was six in the afternoon, letting Allyson get to feed Sophie,

"I remember everything, emergency numbers are on the fridge, her favorite brand of baby food is in the cabinets farthest to the right, silver where in the drawer next to the sink an-"

"Allyson," she grabbed her car keys, "I trust you." she knelt down kissing Sophie's head, "Bye sweetheart."

"Bye mommy."

She began to open the front door, "Bye Allyson."

"Bye! Have a good time!"

Clare enjoyed the bar more than she ever imagined. A wondrous jazz club playing high spirited and danceable music while couples clapped and jumped and leapt. Clare sat at the bar, not drinking but watching and admiring. The men in the band were good looking with excellent voices.

"_People are Strange, When you're a stranger, Faces look ugly when your alone."_

"_People are strange, When you a stranger, Streets are un-even…When your down. OH!"_

The bass guitar got into high gear as some of the younger couples bopped dramatically and passionately to the song. Clare turned around in her seat,

"So ma'am, you come here often?" asked the bartender holding a glass of wine in his hand,

"No. It's my first time actually."

"Well maybe I can offer you a free drink?"

She raised an eyebrow realizing what was happening, "Sir?"

"Please…I'm Thomas. Can I get you some wine…or maybe you'd prefer champagne?" he was high on flirtatiousness.

"Sir…my husband just died." She was feeling steam in her stomach.

His eyes widened, "Oh…ma'am I am so sorry."

She closed her eyes, "It's alright." Maybe Clare shouldn't have dolled up to go to a jazz club.

"I'm sorry it's just…you look so lovely."

"Thank you sir." she replied politely turning around.

"_When your strange…when you strange…when your-stra-a-a-nge…YEAH!"_

The piano kicked into high gear. Clare tried to get a peak at the pianist. She couldn't tell who he was but hell could he play. So upbeat and catchy. Clare wanted to dance herself.

"_When you're strange, Faces come out of the rain. When you're strange, No one remembers your name. When you're strange, When you're strange, When you're… strange."_

People applauded and cheered for the masterpiece as Clare smiled and clapped. The band bowed Clare wanted to meet the pianist. To ask what it's like to touch those keys and create art. To enchant people into a spell. A spell of dancing that is.

She waited another hour or so for the bar to become less crowded, she then realized it was just her, the bar tenders, and the band who were in the back room. She stood up from her seat to walk up to them. They were in mid-conversation, she felt somewhat shy but tried to speak out,

"Oh, uh, excuse me…"

They stopped, polite smiles, "Yes ma'am?"

"You were amazing tonight I…I wanted to-to get that out."

"Thank you so much," the lead bassist held out a hand, "And who are you?"

"Clare Ed…Goldsworthy." they shook, they were all around her age, yet they seemed so young.

"Nice to meet you Clare Ed-Goldsworthy." He joked.

"I feel rude asking but…which one of you is the pianist?"

"Oh he's in the wash room, he should be out shortly."

She smiled, "Oh, alright." suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a rather charming young man,

"Clare Edwards?"

She observed his face carefully, she knew his face. No doubt. Her jaw suddenly dropped.

"A-Adam Torres?"

They smiled, "Oh my god." They both hugged tightly,

"Adam! What are you doing here?"

"I play the piano here. You?"

"Ah, I came to meet the pianist here."

"Well…you've already met him."

She laughed, "…I can see that."

Clare never felt happier than right at the moment before.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam and Clare sat down at one of the tables outside the restaurant. Each with a fresh glass of cherry wine. Neither one of them drank too much, but a sip now and then wasn't any harm. They had a mini reunion indoors before walking to the table.

Adam attended UCLA majoring in music. He took piano for six years until he could master it enough to learn music by ear. After he got his masters degree he mainly went scavenging around for a career, being in California, opportunity was in every corner from paramount studios, to walking down to the corner store. And that's exactly what had happened to him. The rest of the crew, who just happened to be having coffee at the table next to Adam, were talking about needing a pianist, as their's had been put down from terminal cancer a month before. Thing was, Adam knew this piano bar right down the block and strolled over to talk,

"You Play?" The bassist said.

"Yeah, I know every note and chord by heart."

"You like jazz?"

"Jazz, blues, rock, you name it; I play it."

The drummer leaned in laughing, "I like this kid. What's your name?"

"Adam Torres. I'm Canadian."

They all flinched…in a strange delight, "Holy chiz!" One screeched, "That's gotta be cool! You like maple syrup?"

Adam rolled his eyes, being stereotyped again.

"Alright alright just messing with you, I'm Dewie." the drummed held his hand out, "This is out guitarist Stingo, bassist Howie, vocals, Charlie and you….Adam are our pianist." He smacked his hand as a little high five,

"He's in!" they all hugged and clapped and cheered, "Hey! Get us some mocha chinos on the spot!" Howie called to the waiter.

"So how long have you been in this band?"

"Not that long, two years about."

Clare sipped from the glass, "Oh my god…I just can't believe you're here in Illinois! All the way from **California**!"

Adam laughed, "You can guess my surprise when I saw you talking to the band group, I thought, 'she looks so much like Clare from behind…and sounds like her'!" they laughed again.

"Your so talented…"

"Really?" he raised a brow,

"Yes! Your playing dazzled me Adam!"

"Thanks. So…how've you been I mean…just, long time no see!" he tried to ease the awkward. They snorted.

"Well lets see…I've lived here for about six years, went to collage and all the good stuff, I write," she continuously dragged off topic, "And…I…I have a daughter." she smiled.

Adam's eyes brightened, "Oh." he said in adorance, "How old?"

"Six." she giggled, making Adam smile, he sipped some more wine, "Her names Sophie."

Adam finished the glass, "She look like you?"

"It's like looking into a mirror from 18 years ago." her expression suddenly dulled, her eyes grew darker, Adam worried,

"You ok?"

"…Oh yes…"

"So…who's the husband?" he smiled.

She took in a breath, trying to look him in the eyes not to worry him, "…eli." she whispered.

"Sorry?"

"Eli Goldsworthy."

Adam leaned back, with his jaw open (smiling) and folding his arms, "Ahhh…"

"No no! Adam…There's something I have to tell you."

He suddenly lost the smile, "Yes?"

"….Eli's dead."

He shuddered, freezing, his eyes' widened as he sat upright,

"A car skidded into the side of his car and he crashed. Two years ago. This November, the 19th, will make three years."

Adam's eyes grew glassy as he stared at the table, "Ah-" he lifted his head up right into Clare's eyes, "My best friend…Eli?" he shook.

"Yes." she whispered, tearing up herself.

Clare wasn't supposed to but she caught the tears forming in Adam's eyes, Adam suddenly stood up, "I have to get another drink." he rushed back into the bar. Clare sighed, she looked down at her wrist to see her watch,

10:30 P.M.

"Oh no!" she stood up, she had to be getting home to Sophie. She hoped Allyson was ok. But she couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to Adam, she looked to and fro before dashing to the doors of the bar, "Hey! Adam!"

He was at the stand getting two glasses of wine for the two, "Yes thanks, yeah?" he called after talking to the bar tender, his eyes were wet and exhausted,

"I have to get home to Sophie! The babysitters still there!"

"Oh! Uh…" he looked at the drinks, putting them down, "You need a ride?"

"No I drove. Thanks."

"Wait, Clare!" he called before she could leave, "Can I follow you…and meet your little girl?" he smiled.

-X-

Adam followed Clare's car to her house, pulling in behind her in the driveway. They stepped out of their cars to see only the living room lights were on, Allyson's bike was still on the front porch. Adam admired the exterior of the house as Clare unlocked the door,

"Ally?" she whispered loudly enough for her to hear from the living room. She stood up from reading a magazine with a smile, "How was she?" she talked back at normal volume.

"Perfect as usual. She was in bed by 8. We played and played before hand." Clare could tell by the multiple colorings and toys left out.

Clare laughed, "Thank you so much." Adam walked in, not expecting Allyson,

"Oh…hello." he greeted.

Allyson's eyes widened, "Hi."

"Allyson, this is one of my best friends from high school Adam Torres. I bumped into him tonight." Allyson still stared, "Adam, this is my babysitter for Sophie Allyson." he held out a hand,

"Pleasure to meet you."

They shook as she smiled, "Nice to meet you to." she laughed. He looked back at Clare,

"Can I look around?"

She smiled, "Oh! Yeah."

He proceeded to walk into the living room, politely scooting past Allyson, she began to walk out the door, "He's cute." she whispered before leaving, but she suddenly poked her head through the door,

"What were you thinking in high school? Was he taken?"

She laughed, "Bye Ally."

She stepped in to see he was observing her photographs and pottery. "So, do you like it?"

"Yeah, this is really nice." he proclaimed admiring her decorative style.

"Do you want anything water or…"

"Oh no no…" he suddenly lost his attention to her wedding photo with Eli on the wall. She turned around, Adam slowly saddened up on the inside, "I'm sorry about Eli…Clare. I know you loved him."

"And I know he was your best friend." she welted up on the inside.

Adam inhaled, swallowing the tears, "Yeah but…so are you." he smiled. Clare suddenly lost the tears, smiling at him. He smirked, then he suddenly remembered, "Wait. May I see Sophie?"

She smiled, "She's upstairs sleeping in her room."

They snuck up the carpet stairs as he cautiously turned the knob of her door, he peeked in to the dark room with the exception of the small night light. He leaned in a little more, trying to look at her face, all he was an adorable girl tucked up in her bed, dead asleep. Her small tummy rising and falling. She was an exact replica of Clare. Adam softly chuckled to himself when he saw the resemblance. Clare crept in, loosening the sheets around her then gently kissing her head.

They were back downstairs within a minute, sitting on the couch just talking,

"She's so beautiful, I swear, she's gonna win homecoming court in high school." he laughed.

"Eli used to call her beauty queen as her nick name." they chuckled and then…Clare sighed, "She loved her daddy. They had…such a bond. It was like…" she shook on the inside as Adam's eyes grew tense, "Like…there was no one else in the world that mattered to him but…" she looked at the wedding photo, "But me and Sophie." She teared up and her lip quivered, Adam suddenly sucked up the gut,

"Hey…" she turned around, "You…you can't let that bring you down Clare…" she stopped, "It was almost three years ago…you have to learn that, you have to be happy and think about the good things you have, like Sophie and-"

"Momm-my?" a little voice called from the stairs, they both turned their attention to her, "I can't sleep." she rubbed her eyes, Clare walked over,

"Want me to tuck you back in?"

"I had a dream about da-dy."

Adam remained silent as they talked, "Honey, it's ok." she hugged her,

"It was-a good…dream mo-mmy." Adam winced at the way she talked, it confused him.

She stood up, "Uh…Adam, is it alright if I get her back to bed?"

"Yeah." he smiled.

"Who's Aa-dam?"

Clare picked her up, "Mommy's friend. Say hi."

She smiled, "Hi Aa-dam!"

Adam smiled, "Hi Sophie."

She began to walk up the stairs, "Wait, Clare!" she stopped, trying to keep a smile,

"Yeah?"

He seemed entranced in Sophie, trying to keep his attention on Clare, "I'm going to be in town for the next couple of weeks…maybe we can do some catching up?"

She smiled, "You know something? I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**XFurubaX: Midterms are over everyone! And winter break is a go! Which means I've got quite some catching up to do…as do all my wonderful subscribers and reviewers : ) please review and thanks for the patience! The chapter may be short. XoXo**

Adam took Clare and Sophie with him and his band to their studio not too far away. They were only going to be in Illinois for a little while. Adam and the others would soon head back to Los Angeles to at last record an album instead of traveling. Adam admitted he never thought of himself to be a musician. A garage band maybe, but not a jazz player, let alone the piano. He never pictured himself in L.A. with a band and (needless to say) a few new friends who have his back.

…And Adam never pictured himself without Eli. His best friend. They went through high school together, albeit Eli was gone a year before Adam, they still had each other even from different states away. Once Adam was in California however, with a 3 hour time change, new classes and dedications; they eventually lost track. He didn't even know that he and Clare married. Not a day passes by where Adam would look back at his high school days, remembering the three of them, and the childish teenage pranks they pulled. Those would be fun stories to tell Sophie when she's older Adam thought.

Then Adam never pictured bumping into Clare ever again. Especially at a piano bar. He barley held in his excitement and giddiness the night before when he saw her for the first time in nearly 15 years. Nor did he imagine her to have such a beautiful daughter. He began to wonder what it would be like to raise Sophie as a god-father. Adam remembered how he volunteered for community hours at a children's pre-school. Something about kids just made him…happy. Something about their innocence and energy he guessed. He was still boggled by Sophie however, Clare had yet to mention her dementia; which unfortunately was probably due to the little embarrassment she had about it.

National Honor Society member Clare Edwards wouldn't admit it about her daughter. She loved Sophie. She wanted to love her, adore her, feed her, protect her, even spoil her. But she'd often lament to herself about the many troubles she'll most likely have in high school…but Clare would often push it aside, remembering her own troubles she pushed through.

"And this is, what I like to call, the mirror room…reasons why are obvious." Each wall was a giant mirror. In the middle was nothing but a piano, "I like to come in here every so often just to…you know, play."

Clare gazed at the three reflections of herself, amazed. She didn't know why, as she'd seen rooms like this before. She _was _getting old she thought, everything amazed her. That didn't compare to Sophie's excitement however, she had already pulled herself on top of the piano stool and started tapping notes. She squealed in delight,

"Mommy! Look! I ca- play tha' pian-o!"

Clare giggled, "Yes you can! That's so pretty!" Adam smiled, he knelt down behind Sophie, stretching his arms over Sophie, putting his finger tips on the keys,

"Want me to play you something?"

Sophie smiled, showing what teeth she had, Adam began to play. He played a piece entitled, _Kinderszenen Op. 15 (Scenes from Childhood) _by a composer named Schumann. Clare's eyes widened,

"Adam, I remember this! Mrs. Dawes showed this to us in our senior year." He continued the song, uninterrupted, "Yeah…she became a music appreciation teacher and we took her class just so we could have her again!" she reminisced. Adam smirked, giggling, trying to concentrate. He took his classical pieces seriously. Never wanting to make a mistake, he remembered it too, but not from Clare's point of view.

"You know, my grandmother used to play this song for me on her CD player in the car, when I was little." he laughed. Clare smiled, in interest, he continued the song, lamenting a bit, "I was 5 years old, still Gracie, and my grams would take me and Drew for long drives to Montreal so she would always turn on her tape of classical pieces and this song would be the third one to come on." Adam began to slow down, "I remember, I'd always beg her to skip to this song…even when 'Adam' was born, I still loved this piece." His song came to an end.

Sophie started giggling, making Adam smile, taking him out of his memorable thoughts, "Did you like it?"

"Yeah!" she cheered bouncing on the stool. Clare smiled, kissing Sophie's cheek. Adam checked his watch, "It's 11:42, so maybe we'll get some lunch and catch up or…I could drop you guys off back home-"

"Oh no! Lunch would be great! There's this barbecue place in town that Sophie just loves!"

"Mmm-Hmm!" Sophie leaned backwards upside down playfully.

"Alright, what are we waiting for-" as he went to stand Sophie pulled him down by his jacket sleeve,

"Uh uh!"

"Sophie-" Clare reached for her,

"Play another song!" she exclaimed with an encouraging tone.

"Ok." he smiled, Sophie hopped off the stool for Adam to sit. He played _Songs Without Words Op. 30 No. 1 _He smiled at Clare, laughing at how easily Sophie was amused. Sophie watched his hands carefully, rocking her head to the melody. Clare watched them in the reflection, albeit standing right next to them. She still couldn't believe she was standing in a piano studio with someone she hadn't seen in probably 12 years.

"_I don't understand it…Out of all the people to have come back in my life…how is it Adam?"_ she wasn't complaining it was Adam, she just didn't understand how something _good _had happened to her in the past two years since Eli's passing. She prayed nothing would happen to Sophie, that the dementia wouldn't kill her, or give her a brain clot or a physical limitation. Clare prayed that Sophie would live the happiest childhood possible, she prayed that she as a mother could _give _her the happiest childhood possible. Clare prayed that maybe an old friend would return, someone to comfort her, bring back memories and perhaps, give her a young spark again.

…And that prayer was sitting right in front of her. But she couldn't understand how out of all the prayers she had given in life, that _one _was answered…

"Clare?"

She was snapped out of her daydreams, "Sorry?"

"You ok?"

"Yes its just…that piece put me into a trance I guess." She laughed. Sophie attempted to climb up her body by clutching onto her dress, Clare picked her up wrapping her in her arms.

"So are we going to eat?"

"Yeah!"

-X-

The restaurant was the most causal Adam had been to in years. It relieved him a bit not to be recognized. After years of autographing napkins and menus. Adam and Clare were sipping their waters waiting for the server to come back as Sophie doodled with the crayons given to her in the children's menu.

"So you've lived in Illinois, six years?" Adam asked.

"Yes, Eli and I moved here when I was 2 months pregnant with Sophie…we wanted a nicer environment for her to grow up in." she admitted, remarking her hate for Toronto…more so the people there.

He smiled, "Do you like it."

"Love it." she replied without even hesitating. She loved it alright, the cooler weather, the nicer people, the different seasons, the ability to go anywhere and not run into anyone of familiarence, all faces were fresh and new.

"It's not like that in Cali." Adam replied staring into his water, "Everywhere you turn there's, paparazzi, or…a celebrity and you don't know how to stay calm." they laughed.

"But…" he bit his lip in regret of having to tell her, "I'll only be here for another week or so, Clare."

She winced, "W-why, where are you going?"

"Back to California."

Clare understood…but at the same time didn't. "A-oh, well, then lets take the next week or so to catch up."

"You thought I'd be staying longer didn't you?"

"Well…yes! I mean, you don't go somewhere for two days or a week and just go back!" she raised her voice, even Sophie stared at her berated mother.

"Clare, calm down, what's wrong?"

She covered her face with her hand, sighing, "Never mind. Never mind." she felt embarrassed.

"Mommy?" Sophie tugged her dress,

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can ah' go get a b-book?"

Clare looked over at the shelf of children's books, not too far, "Yes you can." Sophie slid out of their booth and waddled over. Adam watched her, making sure no one tried to snatch her.

"Adam." Clare shut her eyes, trying to let it out. "I wanted to ask you if…you could help me take care of Sophie for a few months so I can get a job back in line."

Adam's eyes widened, "Ah-I-"

"Don't even I know it's a large responsibility for you and you have your band-"

"No, Clare…" his look grew emotional, "W-why would you need me? I mean I don't think I can-"

"Because you and Sophie are all I have left…and Sophie means the world to me Adam." To hold you're child in your arms and not to be able to make it happy, "She has dementia and if I cant watch her during the day for my job, I'm scared she could hurt herself…and paying the bills has gotten hard."

Adam hesitated…being around a child again…

"Adam…I'm sorry I even asked, don't worry." she melodramatically leaned back, "After lunch we'll shake hands and you can go back to-"

"Clare."

She stopped, her motherly hormones making her more dramatic than usual,

"My band can wait for me…I'll stay as long as you need me to." He smiled, as did Clare… he began to worry when he saw tears in her eyes, Sophie jumped back next to her mother,

"Ah' picked this one, mom-ma!"

"Sophie, honey…" a happy tear fell from her eye, "Adam's going to stay with us for a while, ok?"

She smiled, "Mm-hm!" Sophie already liked Adam, she didn't seem to mind any stranger.

While Adam was able to smile brightly that he was helping an old friend…he didn't know how long he would be able to tolerate it…what memories would come back.


End file.
